σ ισ нα ια ℓσѕ  υℓ єѕ
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Es Halloween y los peleadores se enteran de que Shun ODIA los dulces, ¿Cuál será la razón? y ¿Cómo terminará el día de Halloween?


_**Pues, es temporada así que se me ocurrió U^^**_

_**Shun: Ajá U¬¬**_

_**Bakugan no me pertenece.**_

_**Shun: Algunos OC sí ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>σ∂ισ нα¢ια ℓσѕ ∂υℓ¢єѕ<strong>_

Todos los peleadores estaban en casa de cierto ninja preparándose para el Halloween, todos les estaban visitando y en parejas: Ace y Mirra, Keith y su novia Tsuki, Baron con su novia Rika, Ren con Zenet, Jesse con Lena, Mason con su novia Nicole Glenn, Linus con su novia Victoria y Fabia con Jake; estaban todos terminando sus disfraces. Exceptuando, al peleador Ventus, cosa que confundió a todos, incluyendo a los Bakugan.

-Oye Shun-Le llamaba Alice siendo abrazada por Klaus-¿No deberías terminar tu disfraz? –

Él solo gruñó con el seño fruncido y se marchó de allí hacia su habitación-¿Qué le pasó?-Preguntó Lena.

Cierta Bakugan Ventus, en su nueva evolución, se colocó sobre el hombro de Dan-La razón por la que se fue, es porque shun ODIA los dulces, ODIA el día de Halloween –

-¿Y eso, cuál es la razón Skyress?-Le preguntó Julie.

-Pues, según lo que me contó la mamá de Shun antes de…-Todo el mundo se quedó callado por lo que quería decir, bueno, algunos se quedaron callados y otros solamente se confundieron-Bueno… Según lo que me contó, fue porque… –

_**.-.**_

_-Apresúrate oka-chan, ya Dan y Runo me están esperando-Decía cierto pelinegro de 8 años vestido del típico Drácula, incluyendo con unos colmillos._

_-Ya va Shuny-Le respondía la mujer terminando de coserle la capa negra con rojo._

_-Hum…-Bufaba el pequeño con un muy leve, pero muy leve sonrojo._

_Ella no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita, pero la voz de otros tres niños hicieron que su risa se detuviera-¿En dónde está Shun, ah Déreck?-Preguntó la voz de un niño, la voz de Daniel Kuso._

_-Está en su cuarto con mi oka-san-Le respondió la voz de otro niño, esa era la voz del primogénito de los Kazami, Déreck Kazami._

_Los pasos de un niño corriendo se acercaron hacia la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro y la puerta se abrió de golpe-¡Apresúrate o todos los dulces se acaba…! ¡JAJAJAJAJA… TE VEZ HORRIBLE HOMBRE! –_

_Y era por eso que se tardaba, en verdad que estaba horrible, pero no en el sentido de que era un perfecto disfraz._

_-Ya lo sé –_

_-Dan ya déjalo, por lo menos el mini Drácula está mejor que un lagarto-Le recriminaba Runo con un disfraz de bruja._

_-¡¿Ah sí?-Le dijo molesto Dan._

_Y es que era verdad, ya que el disfraz de Dan no era otro que el de un lagarto con dos "cosas" tras la espalda, alias, dos "alas"_

_-¡Que soy un dragón! –_

_-Bueno ya está-Le dijo Shiori Kazami._

_Al fin su disfraz estaba listo, por lo menos ya no se veía tan mal: Ya de por sí era pálido, se puso unos colmillos, se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, su capa no era ni tan larga ni tan corta, y no se veía como un Drácula inventado._

_-Adiós mamá-Dijo Shun saliendo de la casa con una bolsa de calabaza._

_-Adiós señora Shiori-Dijeron Dan y Runo saliendo de la casa tras de Shun y también con una bolsa de calabaza._

_Los tres amigos fueron corriendo hacia varias casas, y así pasaron casi toda la noche. Aunque… Todavía faltaba una casa…_

_-¡NO, NO Y NO, YO NO PIENSO ENTRAR A LA CASA DE LOS DESCENDIENTES DE DRÁCULA!-Gritaba Dan a los cuatro vientos._

_Y es que, esa casa al final de la calle que parecía muy antigua, les causaba un gran miedo a todos los niños de su vecindario, bueno… A todos exceptuando a…_

_-Hum… Miedoso…-Dijo Shun tocando el timbre._

_La puerta se abrió lentamente y se pudo ver a una pareja de edad avanzada, muy misteriosa por cierto, cosa que asustó a los tres pequeños que solo alzaron sus bolsitas-Du-dulce… O… Tru-truco…-Dijeron los más pequeños a punto de orinarse._

_Pero la puerta solo fue cerrada de un portazo-Oh bueno, hora de los trucos…-Dijo Runo sonriendo malignamente y sacando un maniquí robótico, seguida por la sonrisa maliciosa de los hombres del grupo._

_Un rato después, ocurrió la broma, el maniquí entró en la casa y lo único que se escuchó fueron los gritos y los llantos de dos niños._

_Lo que ninguno sabía, era que en esa casa no solo vivía la pareja __Alucard__, como la llamaban ellos, sino que, allí, también vivía una pareja más joven que tenían un par de gemelos._

_Los tres salieron corriendo de allí pero no se dieron cuenta de que dos niños castaños vestidos como piratas salían de la casa, más que molestos. Uno de ellos se paró sobre Dan y le tiró en la boca, todos sus dulces, cosa que le dio mucho asco. El otro levantó de nuevo a Dan, le jalaba de los cabellos y lo empujó. Ya se había preparado para sentir el impacto, razón por la que cerró los ojos, pero este nunca llegó. Es más… Cuando abrió los ojos, ¡Notó que sus labios estaban sobre los de Shun!…_

_Shun solo mantenía el seño fruncido con una venita en la frente._

_Ambos se levantaron del suelo de golpe vomitando al lado contrario del otro, siempre les gustaba compartir cualquier cosa… Excepto los dulces…_

_**.-.**_

-… Esa es la razón-Terminó de contar Skyress.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Dan con asco mientras que él solo se ruborizaba un poco.

-Ya se me había olvidado-Dijeron Dan y Runo al unísono.

-Qué trauma, besar en los labios a tu mejor amigo debe ser traumarte-Dijo Ren.

-Y que lo digas, porque como para que odie los dulces, debe de haber sido mucho-Concordó Marucho abrazando a la hermanita de Shun, Relena.

Se escucharon unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras y cuando vieron, allí estaba el peleador Ventus vestido de un vampiro, pero no como los de antaño, sino que más estilizado.

-Vámonos-Dijo seriamente.

Se quedaron sorprendidos porque según Skyress, tuvo un trauma al besar a Dan en los labios. La pregunta sería…

-¿Qué pasó con que odias los dulces?-Le preguntó Mason.

Él solo volteó a verlo y le dijo con una sonrisa típica de él:-Tan solo digamos, que prefiero los dulces a los labios de Dan, y que… Ya han pasado 9 años, por lo que debería olvidarme de eso –

Así todos se cambiaron de ropa y se pusieron sus disfraces y salieron a pedir dulces diciendo la típica frase:

-¡Dulce o truco! –

…

…

…

_***…ƒιη…***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta acá, se me ocurrió ya que era temporada, espero que les haya gustado ^^<strong>_

_**Shun: Dejen reviews pliz ^^**_


End file.
